The Spoiling of HappilyEverAfter
by rockgodsdoitbetter
Summary: Harry is married, but is he really in love?


**Title:** The Spoiling of Happily-Ever-After  
**Ship:** Harry/Draco, Harry/Ginny  
**Rating:** Very light R for language  
**Summery:** Harry is married, but is he really in love?  
**Words:** 1,267  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of it.  
**Warnings:** Unbeta-ed.

The Spoiling of Happily-Ever-After

Ginny Weasley felt like she was in a fairy tale. She had been rescued from unimaginable darkness by her hero. They grew up and each day she fell more in love with her hero. Then the hero turned and saw her. They hero fell in love. As the days went by Ginny stopped loving the hero and she started loving Harry. Which is exactly what he needed. Ginny knew Harry like no one else could, but there was something there she couldn't figure out. Ginny felt like a princess when she got married, but sometimes it felt like her prince wasn't always there. Ginny sometimes doubted their life would continue as a storybook, but she pushed those thoughts away. She was convinced, whatever it was, their love would overcome it.

Harry Potter felt empty. He knew he shouldn't. He had a wonderful wife. Ginny loved all of him. She loved him, but not even her love could make him feel. So, Harry pretended. He loved Ginny, but sometimes he thought it wasn't enough. Harry lived mindlessly, but at least he made someone happy. Harry Potter sometimes wondered if Voldemort broke him, but then there was something else.

That something else was Draco Malfoy. Draco had always had this pesky ability to make him feel. Whether it was sense of hatred instantaneously brought on by one look on his pale pointed face in Madam Malkin's or a feeling quite different. When Draco pressed him against a wall his hands blindly pressing and grabbing, his mouth sneering before pressing into Harry's. That's a feeling that was as strong as the hate, but somehow it's different. It's what would happen in love and abhorrence breed. It's sublime, it's powerful, and Harry can't control it.

Ginny woke up and smiled at her husband who slept beside her. He woke up after she got out of the shower humming to herself.

Ginny kisses him firmly goodbye. "I don't know what Hermione and Luna have planned. I'll be back tomorrow."

Harry leaned in and kissed her again, "We can celebrate then. Tell the girls I say hi. Oh, and Gin, Happy birthday."

Harry didn't know why he decided to have Draco over that night. Maybe he was just tired of meeting him in a falling apart shed.

Harry felt wrong at first as Draco swaggered in the door. He did feel guilty as Draco stood smirking beside the picture Ginny had painted of him. All that went away when he felt Draco heavy against him. Draco leaned in and kissed him, once lightly then harder. Draco's tongue pushed between Harry's lips. The battle their tongues fought felt so familiar and so natural. Harry forgot everything when he was with Draco. Harry pulled off Draco's shirt, desperate for contact. Harry's shirt was torn off and the contact of skin made Harry moan. It wasn't until Harry's hands were on Draco's bare ass and grinding the other boy's erection into his leg that either one of them heard anything.

Ginny stood in the doorway; her purse dropped to the floor.

"Ginny," Harry yelped. He stood up and gaped at his wife.

Malfoy slinked backward and grabbed his shirt before rushing in the opposite direction.

"What? How? Are you—" Ginny slipped to the floor.

"Ginny, I—let me explain…"

"What's there to explain?" Ginny questioned almost under her breath not braking her stare.

"Please, I don't—" Harry walked closer.

"No, really," Ginny said louder. She stood up, "There's nothing to explain. What I saw was pretty damn self explanatory."

"Ginny, I swear to you—"

"If you say that you never meant to hurt me I will kick your arse."

"I didn't though. I love you," Harry pleaded. He hated seeing Ginny hurt. He couldn't believe he was the one to cause those tears.

"Don't you dare say that again. I loved you, really loved you. Why?"

"Ginny, it didn't mean anything."

"Like hell it didn't. It means a whole lot. It means you'd rather be with a selfish, racist, bratty creep than be with me." Ginny walked closer to Harry. "How dare you? How dare you sell me this dream and have it all be fake. You never saved me Harry Potter. Get out of my house."

"Ginny, please, I love you. I don't love him."

"Well, that makes it all better. You were just groping your worst enemy on our couch because you love me. Thanks Harry, you sure know how to flatter a girl. Now, get the fuck out."

Draco stood leaning against a lamppost when Harry emerged from the door.

"What the hell are you still doing here?" Harry asked

"I figured that bitch would—"

"You can say you were worried about me, but don't you dare insult her."

"Fine," Draco spat, "You need a place to stay?"

"Do I look like my fortunes are up right now?"

"Come on then."

"I don't think—"

"Do you want to sleep on the streets? 'Cause I don't think any of your friends will be falling over themselves to take you in once they figure out why you're out on your ass."

Harry slouched behind Draco. He wanted to defend his friends, and say, they'd let him stay with them. It was just he couldn't see them saying 'Oh, you broke Ginny's heart and your sleeping with the man who killed Seamus and countless others? Sure, come on in. Do you want to talk about it?' It wasn't just that he was loosing Ginny, Harry thought, it was the fact he was loosing everyone else too.

When they reached Draco's, Draco banged the door shut and abruptly turned around. "I heard," he began, "when you said you didn't love me." Draco attempted to smirk, but all he could do was set his jaw and glare.

"Oh," Harry froze, "well, yeah. I don— I mean, it's not like we're in a relationship. We aren't going to walk into the sunset with the violins playing."

"Of course," Draco shook his head, "It's just uncontrollable lust and the like. Pick a bedroom. Goodnight." Draco slammed his door. A moment later he opened it, "sorry, there must be a draft," he murmured then shut the door again.

"Draco?" Harry questioned and looked into the kitchen, "I have to go. Talk to Ginny and everyone."

Draco cleared his throat over a cup of tea, "Right. Of course. See you next week."

"That's the thing," Harry shuffled his feet, "We can't have, whatever it is we have anymore. I need Ginny. I won't hurt her, or anyone like that again."

Draco just stood there, "Oh—right. Well, have a shitty life, Potter. See you in hell." Draco pressed his lips into a fake smile.

Harry started to walk away. He shut his eyes and turned around. "Draco, I lied. I lied. I don't not hate you. In fact, I love you. I love you a lot."

"What is this a psychological experiment?"

Harry stood and stared at Draco.

Draco looked away, "Sometimes it scares me how much I love you. When you're gone I hope it goes away."

Harry moved closer. It wasn't the most romantic kiss; neither boy had brushed their teeth since the morning before, Draco spilled hot tea on Harry's back, and Harry gripped Draco so hard he left a bruise, but each boy felt so right in that moment it hurt to let go.

"After all," Draco whispered against the other boy's lips, "It's not like we'd get a happily ever after. Goodbye."


End file.
